fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Stereo Pretty Cure!
is a parody Pretty Cure season created by FairySina. The story will burlesque the stereotype of theme colors of the Pretty Cure franchise. ''Note: This season might be similar to Generic Precure!, created by CureRay. In fact, Stereo Pretty Cure! was quite inspired by the season, so check it out if you have time. Yet, Stereo Pretty Cure! is not a copy of the season.'' Story Characters Pretty Cures * Madoka is a clumsy girl, who usually trips over her own feet but is still loved by everyone. She is a air head who somehow manages to get rather good grades and is rather good in athletics. Madoka loves sweets, especially cupcakes. Madoka acts before thinking and usually falls asleep during class. However, she is very determined and unable to give up. She has a habit of giving encouraging speeches in any situation. Her alter ego is , the center and the strongest Pretty Cure of her team. She is also the leader of Stereo Pretty Cure!, who wields the power of love. * Chie is the daughter of a very wealthy family, who is very smart and also president of the student council of her school. She is very strict towards others and is quite a big workaholic. She is lonely and thinks no one could solve things better than she can. Chie is also tries to help students with studying, but would get angry at them very fast. Despite her quite aggressive nature, Chie is admired by most students of her school. Her alter ego is , the smart Cure of her team, who uses the power of water when attacking. * Hina is a bubbly and very outgoing girl who loves everything that is cute. She ist a first year middle school student who idolizes Madoka as her senpai. She loves juicy drinks and also likes to eat a lot. Hina is just a big air head as Madoka, but can also be serious, when people make fun of her family and friends. Hina is quite free spirited and ends all her sentences with "desu" or "dechu". She is usually considered as the baby of her school. Her alter ego is , the fizzy Cure of her team, who uses the power of juice when attacking. * Natsuki is a passionate girl, who is bad in academics and obsessed with sports. She only cares about her athletic abilities and dreams of becoming a professional soccer player. She is quite hot-blooded and likes to make jokes of others. She is Madoka's childhood friend and gets annoyed by Madoka quite fast. Even though dreaming of becoming a professional soccer player, Natsuki can never decide which sport to chose when people ask her about joining them. Her alter ego is , the hot-blooded member of her team, who uses the power of fire. Her rival is Cure Seashell. * Cure Luna is a serious and lonely Cure, who can't stand any of the others and loves fighting on her own. She is quite a big pride and is quite strong. She most likely has a sad backstory and is a very smart girl in private. Cure Luna uses the power of holy light. * Cure Green is a calm and very shy Cure, who is usually forgotten and out powered by her twin Cure Turquoise, who is more popular than her. Cure Green loves poems and nature, and uses the power of plants and wind when attacking. * Cure Turquoise is a tomboyish but also bubbly Cure, who is a lot stronger than her twin sister Cure Green. Cure Turquoise is very popular around everyone and the reason Cure Green is usually forgotten. She uses the powers of flowers and petals when attacking. Allies * Muffin is the egocentric prince of the Kingdom of Happiness and Light, who was forced to come to earth, in order to find the one girls, who fit best as Pretty Cure. Muffin usually stays with Madoka and usually makes jokes about any Cures. Muffin is a spoiled fairy, who hates to work. * Harmonie is a cat-like fairy who came from the Kingdom of Happiness and Light along with Muffin. She is adored by anyone around her and acts like the perfect Mary Sue. She always ends her sentences with "mii" and loves chocolate. * Perfect-san is Muffin's older brother, who is able to turn into a human and has a crush on Madoka. Even though he hardly can do anything right, and is responsible for the Kingdom's destruction, everyone still loves him and he doesn't seem to regret his actions at all. Villains * Great Evil is the main villain of the season, who desires to take over the world for no real reason. Great Evil is a evil force, who likes to destroy lives for their own joy and entertainment. Others Items Locations * : The kingdom who sent Muffin to earth in order to find the Pretty Cures. Trivia *''Stereo Pretty Cure!'s'' name comes from the word "stereotype". References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Parody Category:Pretty Cure fanime